


Ever After

by Disneygirl97



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aziraphale and Gabriel are Siblings, Disney Princess Aziraphale, Eventual Romance, F/F, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Meet-Cute, Thief Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneygirl97/pseuds/Disneygirl97
Summary: This story begins in a garden. Stories about them always begin with a garden and an apple.Once Upon a Time, Aziraphale was a princess and Crowley was the charming thief that stole her heart and some apples.





	1. It All Started in the Garden

This story begins in a garden. Stories about them always begin with a garden and an apple.

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by a powerful queen. The queen had two children: the prince Gabriel and the princess Aziraphale. One day the princess who was about nine at the time was in the palace gardens when she heard rustling coming from an apple tree. Approaching the tree, she saw a few apples hit the ground, and when she looked up she saw a girl about her age perched on one of the branches eating an apple.

“You’re not supposed to climb the apple trees.”

The girl looked down. “Yeah says who?”

“My mother. How’d you get up there anyway?”

“The apples looked nice, and sometimes it’s fun to do things you’re not supposed to do. you want one?” The girl climbed down from the branch she had been perched on with an armful of apples. She extended an apple towards Aziraphale. “I'm Antonia J. Crowley, but you can just call me Crowley.”

Aziraphale took the apple and sat down next to her underneath the tree. “I'm Aziraphale. What does the J stand for?”

“Not sure yet.”

Confused, Aziraphale bit into her apple.

What the princess didn’t know was that young Antonia Crowley, who had been an orphan no more than a week had snuck into the garden not because she enjoyed doing things that were forbidden, but because she was hungry. She hadn't even realized that the apple tree she had climbed was located in the palace gardens and was putting up a rather convincing front of confidence.

They talked for a while after that. Aziraphale learned that Crowley's favorite color was red, and in turn, Crowley learned that Aziraphale’s was blue. Aziraphale adored books, while Crowley had a surprising amount of knowledge about plants. And they both agreed that that one cloud looked exactly like a dragon. 

“Can I have another apple?”

“You gotta trade me something for it.”

Aziraphale took the ring off of her finger and placed it into Crowley's hand. The large emerald set within the gold sparkled in the sun.

“This isn't a fair trade at all. This is worth the whole apple tree at least.” Crowley tried to hand it back.

“Keep it, it suits you more than me. It's the same color as your eyes. Also, that's what friends do right? Give each other things. I don't really have any friends so I wouldn't know.”

Before Crowley could refuse again she heard a shout from across the garden.

“Princess Aziraphale!”

“I'll be right back I swear.” Aziraphale ran off in the direction of her mother's voice.

However before the princess could come back, Crowley took her apples, climbed back up the tree and over the garden wall. She didn't want to know what would happen if she was caught in the garden with the princess. It wasn't until later that she realized she had taken the ring with her as well.

No one believed the princess when she claimed to have met a girl in the garden. They just presumed that the girl was an imaginary friend the princess had made up.

Later, when the Queen asked her daughter where her ring went, Aziraphale’s response was thus: “Oh, must have put it down here somewhere. Forget my own head next.”


	2. 11 Years Later

11 Years Later

Every once in a while, after a long day of thieving, Crowley lays in bed and looks back on that incident in the garden. Usually, she ends up thinking that it really should have been the first inkling that she might not be entirely straight. The ring hadn’t fit her finger in years, but she still kept it on a chain around her neck, a reminder that not everyone in the world was a raging dick. And even though she would never admit it to any living soul, Crowley was just a tad bit sentimental.  
The only bright spot for Crowley in the past eleven years had been joining the Thieves Guild; admittedly, the other guild members were all assholes, but the payout was a lot higher than anything she had tried before, and Crowley was decent at the assignments she was given. It allowed her to create a modest life for herself, enough food to fill her belly and the ability to rent a small apartment. Admittedly said apartment was located over Agnes Nutter’s apothecary shop in the rough part of town. The best part, in her mind, was that she had a decent bed, and when you've lived on the streets for years, having a bed is like the height of luxury.  
Just as no one had believed Aziraphale when she said she’d met someone in the garden, no one had believed that Crowley had been inside the palace gardens, let alone met the princess. Crowley had made the mistake of bringing it up around some of the other guild members while celebrating a job well done, and they had taken to calling her “your majesty.” The teasing only really let up after she had finally had enough and almost took off a couple of Ligur’s fingers. Therefore, when the head of the Thieves Guild, Beelzebub, looked at her and said, “Crowley, since you always claim to have been inside the palace garden, it wouldn't be too hard for you to sneak in there and steal something right?” Crowley was more than up to the challenge.   
**************************************************************************************  
Aziraphale stands outside the doors to the Queen’s chambers, book clasped in hand, waiting and hoping. She can see the guards giving her sympathetic looks out of the corner of her eyes; this isn't the first time she has stood there waiting over the past couple of weeks. Approximately a week ago, her brother Gabriel was officially named Prince Regent of the kingdom. Their mother had fallen ill a few weeks before; therefore, it was necessary for him, as the eldest, to take over the majority of the responsibilities of the kingdom.   
The doors open and Gabriel steps out. He says something that Aziraphale can't make out to the guards at the door and starts walking down the corridor briskly, not even noticing that she's standing there.  
Aziraphale runs up trying to keep pace with him as best she can. “Oh Gabriel, I was hoping I could just go in and see Mother. Just read to her, keep her company, lift her spirits.”  
Gabriel notices Aziraphale and sighs. “She needs to rest Aziraphale. She needs quiet and calm, not you yammering on about whatever drivel you've been reading lately.” He takes her book out of her hands and looks at the title. “Little sister, always filling your head with stories of nonsense.”  
“Gabriel, please, I haven't seen her practically since her illness began. If I can't see her, what can I do?”  
“I don't know, Aziraphale, just go.” He waves a hand dismissively “walk in the gardens or something. I don't have time to entertain you, I have a kingdom to run.”  
Before Aziraphale can get another word in, Gabriel is further down the corridor, speaking to some of their mother’s advisors. Aziraphale sighs and heads towards the gardens. Thinking to herself, “I don't want to be entertained.I want to help my kingdom. Or at the very least see my own mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry, it took so long to get this out. Hopefully, the next chapter will be ready to go faster.


End file.
